Networked devices may be required to communicate across a variety of networks. Some devices may require that such communications remain secure. Devices that are interconnected via a secured network may rely on the security measures inherent in the secured network to provide such security for any cross-network communications. These devices may also be required to communicate across unsecured networks. For instance, a host may communicate with another host, client, network, etc. via the Internet, which may be partially, unevenly, and/or completely unsecured. A communication may only be as secure as the weakest level of security provided to the communication at any point between the sender and the receiver. In order to maintain security for communications traversing an unsecured network, a network device may employ various security protocols. For example, a source network device may negotiate a secure connection and/or communication with a destination network device as long as both network devices are configured to employ the same security protocol(s).